Magic Oath of the Gatewatch Booster Box Opening 2!
Jared continues to search for crabs and other awesome Magic cards. Part 1 is here. Synopsis Jared has the second pack that wants to be opened! Round 2 begins as he reveals the packs, and decides which pack to open first. Jared really wants a foil crab! Jared checks out the World Breaker. He didn't even get a token in the second pack. He has already seen a lot of his cards already now. Jared finds a shiny Hissing Quagmire. Jared is confused when he sees a Crush of Tentacles. Jared likes it, but it isn't strong enough on its own, and he wouldn't play it in his current deck. Jared talks about Mirrorpool, before finding a shiny Glooded Grove. He has two mythic rares in a single pack! He blows his horn again! He puts the rare shiny into a pack, just like last time. Fall of the Titans is very mean. Jared reads through the Eldrazi Mimic. It is an awesome card. Jared finds another Wastes. Jared is worried, as he hasn't yet seen a crab. Jared finds a foil swamp. Jared excitedly opens a pack, as he finds the Ancient Crab. Jared is excited to see a Chandra, Flamecaller. This is a really good box! Jared can now use Oath of Chandra with this card. He puts Chandra with his shiny Hissing Quagmire. Jared gets excited as he sees a foil in the back of the pack! Jared cries out in horror and laughter, as he finds a shiny Canopy Gorger! He groans. He blows the horn once out of pity. Someone in the chat points out that Jared called it himself. He finds a wastes. Jared finds that he has another foil pack. He reads through the Sylvan Advocate. Jared likes him a lot. He slowly peels back the card to reveal a shiny Akoum Flameseeker. The dream is still alive for a foil crab. He finds a Wastes, and finds that this is another foil pack! He blows the horn for three shinies in a row! It is a shiny Yoid Grafter. A friend of Jared's just sent him a picture of seven crabs! Jared was hoping for four foils in a row, but doesn't get it. Jared feels like he should create a Reality Smasher deck at this point after getting his third. He soon finds another crab! Jared doesn't have a Dread Defiler yet. Jared gets a Thought-Knot Seer. It is one of the more valuable cards. Jared finds another Wastes. A Stoneforge Masterwork appears. It is mean in an ally deck! Jared likes that card. He finds another Wastes. He has an Oath of Chandra, and now has a use for it. He gets excited as he finds yert another crab! It is followed by a Wastes. This is a foil pack. It is a Cyclone Sire. Jared aggressively chooses his next pack. He picks out another Wastes. He finds another Munda's Vanguard, which is badass! Jared is pleased to see a Kalitas, Traitor of Gher, followed by a foil Lead By Example. He discusses Kalitas. He finds another Wastes. He now understands Zendikar Resurgent better, so he won't make fun of it anymore. He gets a foil Oath of Chandra, and is disappointed. It isn't a card he cares about, so he isn't excited about it. He finds himself with another foil pack. Drana's Chosen is an awesome card. He gets a foil Kozlith's Pathfinder. Jared doesn't have an Oath of Nissa. It's not bad for one mana. Jared wonders if there is a black Oath, and shows the four other colored Oaths on the box. There isn't one. He finds a Wastes. Jared is running out of boosters, and is worried that he hasn't seen a foil crab yet! The Remorseless Punishment card is hilarious. Jared enjoys this card. Jared is disappointed to see another Canopy Gorger. Jared jokes about his disappointment about not getting a foil crab. Jared reads the ad in the pack. He is excited to see another Ancient Crab and a Wastes. Jared wonders if the last booster has a foil crab in it. He slowly opens it. There is a Canopy Gorger in there! The final rare of the night is Deepfathom Skulker, which are pretty good. Jared is surprised that this is the only one of these he has seen. He is now done with all of his booster packs. He puts all his cards into the boxes. There were some amazing cards in this box. He dumps all of his rubbish on the table so everyone can see how much he has! Category:Videos